The Ice Queen Cometh
by bloodrosered
Summary: Megamind befriended a fellow misfit at "shool" named Christine Frost. After she disappears for many years, strange things start to happen in Metro City: ice begins to appear. People end up frozen. It's up to Roxie and Megamind to figure out what villain is behind these frozen crimes.
1. Prologue

It was the first day of school. The Frosts dropped off their daughter at Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Kids. Dr. Marcus, a brilliant scientist, and Dr. Regina, a surgeon, barely said goodbye as they dropped Christine off. They didn't even look at her.

She knew why.

"Bye," she said half-heartedly.

"Just keep your gloves on," said her mother harshly.

"Yes, mother," she replied sullenly.

"And no showing off," her father said.

Another eye roll from Christine. She grumbled under her breath. They told her this almost everyday! She knew the whole drill.

Christine Frost was an average looking girl with pale blonde hair that was curly. Her eyes were a frosty blue. Her skin was fair. Her clothes consisted of a blue sweater with a white collared shirt and a plaid skirt. She wore a pair of stockings and black shoes. On her hands were a pair of white formal gloves.

She hated that she was so...different. How everything she touched turned cold. How her emotions made her lose control of her abilities. But she promised never to show off her abilities. Her parents told her about the bad people would take her away. That people would view her as not normal. A monster. Her parents hated they were cursed with a child who had abilities. It made them feel really uncomfortable. They would hide the fact that she did have a gift.

She walked into her new school, looking around nervously, straightening her gloves out so they were on tight. Looking at her gloved hands, she made sure they were on nice and tight, making sure they were covered completely. Thankfully the gloves were white and no one could see the frost forming on the finger tips. She had to keep them on no matter what. She didn't know why she was here at the School For Gifted. Her parents said she was smart, yet she had a feeling that they wanted to get rid of her. Her parents were so fake. All they cared about was their careers and barely paid attention that she was there. Her nannies assured her that they loved her, but Christine didn't believe it.

She sat down in the semi-circle with the other children, watching a floating boy with black hair lifting up the teacher's desk and twirling it around like it was basketball. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

It was Wayne Scott!

 _Great!_ she thought. _Of all people I have to spend time with..._

Oh yes. She knew Wayne since forever because their parents were best friends. Their Dads would golf together while the mothers would gossip and sip their wine. Christine hated Wayne. He was so full of himself. Why did anyone find this moron impressive? She certainly didn't.

While everyone was clamoring over Golden Boy, there were the sounds of footsteps behind them and metallic clinking. The class turned around and saw a blue boy dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit escorted in shackles by two police officers. He appeared to be holding some kind of fish in a glass ball. She couldn't believe how green his eyes was. How huge his head was. He looked nervous since it was his first day at school. The fish glared. Was that normal for a fish to do?

"Alright everyone," said the teacher. "Gather round and sit in a circle. Let's welcome our new students...Christine Frost and...ah...the Blue Kid..."

Some of the kids giggled and pointed and whispered at the blue boy. He looked a bit nervous, but still confident. It was the first time he had been outside of the prison.

"Go on," she said.

The blue boy spoke about himself and introduced his fish as Minion.

 _Odd name for a fish._ Christine thought with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was Christine's turn. She didn't really feel like talking today. She didn't think she was special in any way. She introduced herself in a rather sullen tone and talked about her family.

"Christine?" said the teacher. "You want to tell us what your special talent is?"

The girl shook her head. "There's nothing special about me," she said quietly.

"You do have a special talent," said the teacher. "I'm sure you'll find it one day."

Another head shake. "I don't think so," she said morosely.

As the day went on, the teacher allowed kids to pretty much work on their own projects. Christine shut out the world by reading her book. She listened to the kids sing _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ while Wayne played his ukulele. She would glance over occasionally at the blue boy, making his fish into a blue cube with some kind of gun. Then poured water on it, turning the cube back into the fishbowl. She wondered what he was doing and better yet, how. Shrugging with indifference, she went back to reading. Aside from her abilities, she had always wanted to pursue a career in science: studying about suspended animation when people who had terminal illnesses needed a cure.

"What you reading there?" asked a voice behind her.

Christine saw it was the blue boy, looking with wide curious eyes. She was unable to believe how verdant they were.

" _Cryonics_ ," she said, showing him.

"You like to study about the science of cold temperatures, huh?" said the boy.

Christine smiled a little. "Glad to know that someone knows what I'm talking about," she said.

The boy smiled, sitting down with the blonde girl. The two of them began to talk about science. The two of them felt they had found someone who truly understood the nature and language of science, Christine liked having an intellectual conversation.

"I'd like to pursue a career in this someday," she said. "Find a cure for people who have terminal illnesses while in suspended animation. I'm working on an invention. Wanna see?"

The blue boy nodded, smiling wide. He liked sharing ideas with someone. Christine showed him a childish drawing of her as a scientist doing research with a person inside a silver capsule asleep.

"It puts people with terminal illnesses in suspended animation while more research is done. I call it the Cocoon," she said. "Sorry if it looks stupid. I can't draw."

"Glad to see you have plans," he said. "I think it's brilliant name. How does it work?"

"Well...I'm not sure yet," she said hesitantly. "I'm still am reading about how cryonics work. The book has a lot of big words that I don't really know yet and it talks about putting plants in cryopreservation, but not living animals or people. According to this, liquid nitrogen is used in plants. But liquid nitrogen can burn flesh."

"Yes. It's 77 degrees Kelvin. That's very cold."

"Indeed. I heard from Mom that it may be difficult to revive a person and the cold may cause damage to blood cells. It may change a person's personality or memory."

"Hm," said the blue boy, looking at the drawing. "Cryonics is a very complex science. Maybe if I could read your book, I can get a better idea to help you improve your invention."

Christine looked at her book, hoping that it would be safe. It was one of her favorite books to read.

"Alright," she said. "If you promise not to lose it."

"I'll sleep with it under my pillow."

She handed the book to the blue boy with a gloved hand. He looked at the gloves, wondering what was the deal with her wearing gloves. It seemed weird that she was wearing gloves at school.

"Remind me to credit you when the invention does become real," she said.

"I do hope so," he replied.

The two children looked at each other. She wore gloves. He was blue and had a huge head and he wore a prison jumpsuit. Two odd balls. Two nerds. They all had so many questions about each other.

"Are you really from a prison?" she asked.

"Yea," he said. "I was raised there."

"How did you get there? I'm guessing you're not from around here."

The boy frowned. "Is it because I'm blue and my big head?" he asked. "I get that a lot."

"No," said Christine quickly. "OK...yes. But other than that, you seem to know a lot about science and inventing."

The blue boy beamed, flattered that someone acknowledged his intellect. "Actually, I'm from a planet far away from here. My planet went into a black hole. I'm the last of my kind."

"I see," said Christine. "I'm surprised no one shipped you off to the Bad Place."

"The Bad Place?" he questioned. "What's that?"

"Mom and Dad said that they take people who are strange and stuff off to a government research center," she said. "And they do scientific experiments on them there."

"I've never seen anything outside the prison," he said.

"So no one thought you were weird when you came here?"

"Yes they did," he said. "But the prisoners accepted me and they became my family."

"You're not afraid of them? They're all dangerous criminals."

"If you hang around with them enough, you do see they're just normal beings who did bad things in the past," he said. "When they're brought together, they become a family since not a lot of their families outside visit a lot."

Christine lightened up a bit. "Must be nice to have a family," she said.

"You don't like yours?"

"They're OK," she said shrugging. "They're just very busy because they work a lot."

"What do they do?"

"My Dad's a scientist, does a lot of research on cures for diseases," she said. "And my Mom's a surgeon."

"I see where you get your interest in science," he replied, resting his fist on his chin. "Who are your parents?"

"Dr. Marcus and Dr. Regina Frost," she said.

"Really? You're Dr. Marcus Frost's daughter?"

"You know him?"

"Know him? I read his essay _Defective DNA: Making Room for Improvement_ ," he said.

"Yea," she said. "He was very proud of that." She looked at the blue boy's fish in the glass ball curiously. "I like your fish," she said, tapping the glass with a gloved hand.

Minion flinched from the loud tapping, shivering. He could feel the cold radiating in his glass bowl from the gloved girl's finger.

"Thanks," he said. "This is Minion. He's my best friend."

"What was that you did to him earlier?" she asked. "I saw you turn him into an ice cube."

"Oh...that..." he said. He showed her what looked like a gun that was glowing blue. "It's a dehydration gun."

"Whoa!" she said. "This is an amazing invention."

"Thanks," he said. "One thing I don't recommend is putting the dehydrated cube in the toilet."

Christine laughed. "Well...maybe Golden Boy there..." she said, gesturing to Wayne. "I wouldn't mind flushing HIM away."

The alien boy laughed as well. "You don't like him?"

"Let's just say we're very reluctant playmates because our parents are friends," she said with an eye roll.

By recess, Christine and the blue boy were laughing and sharing lunch together as they talked more about science. Wayne Scott shook his head as he looked at the two nerds. Minion was jealous that his master was spending time chatting with the gloved handed girl.

"Can I ask you a question?" the boy asked. "Why are you wearing gloves?"

Color drained from Christine's face. She knew this question would come eventually.

"Mom and Dad make me wear them," she lied. "They're germaphobes. They think that I'll bring home a deadly disease if I go out anywhere in public."

The blue boy frowned. "Well, isolating something from germs only weaken the immune system," he said. "If you're not exposed to them enough, you'll get sick a lot."

"No kidding," she said flatly. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

The blue boy opened his mouth to speak, but he honestly didn't know his name, let alone know if he had one. "Honestly," he said. "No one really named me. Some people call me 'the Blue Kid' or by my prisoner number." He pointed to his pocket that had some numbers on his jumpsuit.

"Well that's terrible," said Christine. "You should at least have a name, not a label."

"What would you call me?" he asked frowning.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know either," she said. "Sorry."

"It's OK," he said. "I'm used to it."

"Maybe you'll think of a name someday."

The blue kid smiled, his cheeks turned a lavender color. "Yea," he said. "What's your name? Or should I call you Gloves?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "I'm Christine," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

Christine was reluctant to touch people since her hands were radiating with cold. She didn't want to be rude either and hoped her gloves held back the cold. She took his hand and saw he shivered almost immediately on contact.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "Your hands are freezing."

"Y-yea," she said nervously. "I can't help those. They say cold hands have very warm hearts."

"It was really nice meeting you, Christine," said the boy. "I hope to see you again tomorrow at schul..."

"It's 'school'," she corrected. "You said the German word for it, but close enough."

The boy blushed lavender again. Christine found it a bit odd that his cheeks became a color. Shrugging, she figured his blood was much different from regular humans. She was quite interested in seeing him again. She had the best conversation in the world with a smart person! It was nice to know she wouldn't be alone in the world.


	2. Shatter

Christine Frost, PhD, in Biomedical Science and Research, had worked hard to make her way to the top, earning her degrees. She had little to no social life and devoted her life to her research, especially her new invention.

Christine started college at age 15, signing up for multiple scholarships since her parents would not pay for her college. No. It didn't matter. She didn't need their money. She vowed to make her own way. If they were not going to help, screw them. She signed up for the most prestigious Ivy League schools to study medical science and be the best of the best. She intended to start her own practice. She was going to work twice as hard as them and prove to them that she was better than the both of them together.

During her early years in Ivy League schools, she worked the most disgusting job starting as a nurse's aide in a nursing home to earn her money as well as some experience. While the human body was a fascinating thing, she found this type of work below her and it was quite clear clear she expressed a disinterest in patient care. Though disgusted by such menial tasks of cleaning up patient's incontinence briefs, dressing them, and toileting them when necessarily, she maintained a quiet demeanor and did her job, pretending to be interested in what the patients would say by nodding while her mind wandered into her world of her dreams and goals. The only thing she'd pay attention to was the patient's ailments were so she could report accurately to the nurse.

While she did impress at times with her expansive medical knowledge, but her superiors found her arrogant and cold. They would warn her that such behavior as a nurse's aide was not acceptable: that only THEY were to answer questions to the doctors and she was to remain silent. If there was one thing Christine hated it was being put down. Rejected. Criticized. She took this in stride, quietly telling herself that they were jealous of her superior mind.

And she would be. She'd be on top of all of them.

When she finally started her internship in Metro City Hospital, she was ever glad to get out of that depressing nursing home and work in a lab rather than deal with people, isolating herself from human interaction. Patient care disgusted her.

Anyway, today was a very important day. She had been carefully planning to presenting it to the Metro City Board of Health. It would be revolutionary. She had her new invention covered with a white sheet. Her speech. Her presentation. Her entire life depended on this. She made sure her platinum blonde hair was neat. Her glasses were on straight over her ice chip blue eyes. Her white gloves were on nice and tight. She wore her lab coat and a powder blue turtleneck with a diamond snowflake necklace that was in the center of her bosom. She wore navy blue pants and a pair of flat, black shoes.

Everything had to be perfect. She made sure she had no wrinkle in her clothes or a hair out of place in her bun. She took a deep breath with her assistant behind her, pushing her new invention. She opened the door to the board room, seeing the members of the Board of Health-all scientists and doctors, intelligent minds. She smiled politely and stepped in, her flats clacked on the floor.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Christine spoke in a smooth voice. "Thank you for coming to hear my presentation on my new revolutionary idea."

The board members nodded, looking at the young scientist. Christine was proud of herself: she had spent years in college studying to earn her degrees, moving up the ladder to success. And today would be a very big day. She had spent years trying to build it, finding the correct formula and structure. Her assistant, James Neebly, set up a slideshow, handing his boss the remote so she could show the board how her revolutionary idea would work. All the explanations of how it worked.

"I would like to present to you the newest invention," she said. " _The Cocoon._ "

James pulled the sheet off, revealing a white pod with silver letters on it. The Board members nodded, quite impressed. She smiled inside. That was a good sign. She held her speech cards, ready to give her presentation.

"Research shows that there are incurable diseases, taking the lives of people," she said. "Many of these include multiple sclerosis, cancer, diabetes, HIV and so forth. Loved ones are devastated to hear such heartbreaking news when they realize they are going to lose someone they love-a spouse, a child, even a relative. Scientists don't have funding nor time to research cures for these advanced diseases."

She caressed her invention with a glove, smiling with a pleased look and feeling hopeful this would sway the board.

" _The Cocoon_ ," she explained. "Is my revolutionary idea of how we can give these scientists more time to do research in hopes of finding a cure and saving loved ones. After spending years of researching on the science of cryogenics, biomed, and so forth. This device will place a person in suspended animation while research is done to finding cures..."

"What are the risks, Dr. Frost?" a board member interrupted.

The young scientist halted, quite offended at being interrupted. Shaking off the feeling, she searched through the cards. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"W-well," she said, feeling herself weakening. "The risks...with cryonics are memory loss, blood cell damage...but _the Cocoon_ has a low risk of these effects. If I could have the funding to begin a human test subject..."

"And how much would it cost to recreate this invention?"

Christine began to sweat slightly nervously, but wiped it away with her gloved hand. She could feel the coolness from her hands freeze the droplets. She could feel the surge coming. She had to keep it under control. The temperature in the room began to drop rapidly as she felt her fear and rage rise.

"I can request grants...from the city..." she stammered.

"Dr. Frost," said a female board member. "This...invention, while is impressive, we find it is not really a good idea in the field of health and medicine."

Christine's face fell when she heard this. This was not good. She had to persuade them and fast!

"But you're not listening..." she protested. "I have spent years of research on cryonics trying to find a low risk invention for suspended animation and..."

"And we thank you for presenting such a brilliant idea," said a male board member. "But we're afraid we are going to have to decline."

Christine felt her cheeks flush as she heard this rejection. She saw the ice starting to spread from her foot. She had to calm down before she lost her temper. Bad things happened when it came with emotions. She stammered with astonishment. The temperature dropped to freezing.

"You can't do this..." she sputtered. "I mean, I created this invention..."

Just the very idea of them declining her invention. All her emotions came pouring out. There was no way she could hold back her anger. Tiny prickles of ice were climbing up the leg of the table, the walls...she had to push these emotions down. Tears were brimming her eyes. Some of the board members started to shiver a bit. Some assumed the air conditioner was on too cold.

"We're sorry, Dr. Frost," said another board member. "We do wish you best of luck to continue your research."

Christine sighed in disappointment, pushing her anger back down. Swallowing, she looked at her assistant and nodded it was time to go. Gathering up her presentation, she walked out slowly, trying to hold back her tears. She muttered angrily over the rejection.

"They can't reject my ideas!" she muttered. "I worked so hard..."

She tried pushing away her hurt feelings and think positive as she loaded up her stuff into a van to bring back to the lab that she inherited from her family. She went straight to her office, flopping in her office chair and stared out the window at Metro City. She tossed her gloves carelessly on the desk with a dejected sigh. The windows began to glaze over with spiked deposits of frost. The air became colder. Tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing her eye make up. James looked at his upset boss. He felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Frost," said James. "You should try again next year."

"Next year won't do, James," she said bitterly, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It took me _years_ to build this invention. It would take another several years to reconstruct it. I am young...a-and I want to be known as the youngest scientist to revolutionize medicine and health."

Her rage was surging so much that the temperature was starting to drop. Frost began to form on her pants in spiked patterns. Even when she stepped, ice began to rise. James whimpered as he witnessed this. She had tried hard to control her temper by remaining composed. It didn't help when she got angry-which was a lot. The rejections on her proposals. Essays. Her attempts to get her works published in the science journals. All she wanted was to make her family proud. Follow in their footsteps and become a great scientist.

Her parents never accepted her. They criticized harshly. Their coldness made her feel worthless. She wished they would just be proud of her. She was so angry this time that she wanted everyone to realize how much rejection hurt. Let them feel her icy wrath.

"And I'm sure you can do it," James asserted optimistic.

Christine frowned. She was so tired of this sycophant. She turned the chair around, glaring at her assistant with icy eyes.

"Do you know what I have sacrificed?! I spent years..." she yelled, her cheeks flushed a dangerous red.

She pounded the desk with a clenched fist. Angry spiked ice shards shot up, crackling as they appeared. James jumped back with a look of terror. This time she had officially lost it. This was...shocking. He had never known his boss had such powers. It was like something out of a comic book. A science fiction movie. How did he not know?

"Miss Frost?" he stammered.

"That's..." she hissed. "DOCTOR FROST!"

Her rage couldn't be contained anymore. Followed by her angry shriek was an icy blast that charged towards the man. Veins of frost climbed up the walls, a thick layer of ice formed on the floor, the windows were covered in a thick layer of ice and the door had frozen shut. Barbs of ice bloomed all over the place.

Christine was horrified when she saw what she had done to James Neebly: a man with an expression of terror, holding his hands up to protect himself, now a frozen blue statue. What had she done? She killed her assistant. The only person who cared. The one who encouraged her dreams. Supported her like a person she secretly desired. Yet, his ass-kissing would irritate her at times that she wished he could only see the reality of some situations.

What was she going to do with this frozen body? Was he dead? Was he still alive? She probably didn't have much time before he succumbed to freezing to death. Slipping her gloves back on, she went to turn on the heat in hopes to get rid of the ice in her office. She had to get him out too.

Something suddenly stopped her...

And if she defrosted James, what then? Would he go to the police and tell them about her freak powers? Any word about her powers and she'd be locked away and used as a science experiment. There was no way he could tell anyone. She approached with a sad expression, looking at James' expression of frozen fear. She caressed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, James," she said.

She gave the statue a push, watching it fall only to strike the floor and shatter like glass. She looked at the broken pieces with a cold expression; a tiny part of her felt guilty and yet a huge part of her felt oddly satisfied. She began to imagine doing this to the Board...freezing them solid and breaking them like china dolls. That would teach them to reject her. They would NEVER say NO again to her.

* * *

Megamind had just got home from a long day of patrolling Metro City. Since Metro Man retired, he had to admit that being the city's protector was quite satisfying lately.

"Roxie!" he called. "I'm home!"

The brunette reporter looked over from the stove and her face broke into a smile. She ran to him, hugging and kissing him. She too had just finished a brutal report on today's Metro City.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual," said Megamind. "Patrolling Metrocity...making sure it is safe. It's been slow, Roxie. Not much has happened. Rescue a kitten. Save a falling plane and whatnot. There's no...evil to fight anymore."

"Well, I'm sure something will come your way," said the reporter. "I got the most interesting story. I've been researching the strangest disappearance lately. A man named James Neebly was reported missing by his sister. Usually he works as an assistant for famed biomedical researcher and cryo-biologist named Christine Frost."

Megamind's face fell when he heard that name. A name he hadn't heard of in years since his days in shool. He recalled when the frightened little girl ran away-she made it snow on a hot summer day. The last time he had seen her was not pleasant.

"What? You look like you're a million miles away, Megamind."

"Nothing..." said Megamind. "You said Christine Frost?"

Roxie arched an eyebrow as she watched the blue alien's expression.

"Do you know her?"

"Yea...I-I mean I did know her. That was years ago when we were kids, but she disappeared after that."

Roxie frowned. "What happened?"

"She had a little accident at shool. After that, I never saw her again."

Roxie was now more than intrigued. The gears in her mind began to turn as the reporter side of her began working.

"Define "accident", Megamind."

Megamind wondered if he should tell her about Christine's powers. The ability to make things cold; creating and manipulate ice. He wondered where she was now. He read in some of the papers about her achievements; he was quite proud his former friend was making her way up the top. He had seen her in the streets a few times, but he didn't know whether or not to speak to her.

"It was nothing," he said. "It was an embarrassing accident she had with...uh...Metro Man...and she got upset and ran away."

"Still, maybe Metro Man can answer some questions."

"Why not ask the woman herself about what happened to this...Neebly?"

"True. I'm hoping she won't be suspicious. Usually Dr. Frost is a difficult candidate to interview. While her background is quite prestigious: both parents were scientists, were very rich, and intelligence. The envy of the world. But Dr. Frost is quite a private person-and continues to run her parents' business and research."

"What happened to her parents I wonder."

"She claims they passed away. But the funeral was held privately."

"Hm. She was always like that at shool."

"Well, I'll see if I can set up an interview with Dr. Frost," said Roxie.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."


End file.
